


蝙蝠公主落难记

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [57]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 福利院的孩子们为正义联萌策划了一个棒呆了的儿童节
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 3





	蝙蝠公主落难记

1.

布鲁斯觉得这是个坏主意。

“不行。”

他扯下挂到他脖子上的姓名板将它拍回克拉克胸前，一脸反感地拒绝。通常当他摆出凛若冰霜的神情，戴安娜就知道他们正在商量的这件事不会再有什么回旋余地了。但与往常总是无条件支持布鲁斯任何决定不同，这一次，克拉克像是说什么也要改变布鲁斯的心意。

“这可是孩子们的心血啊！”克拉克左手捏着一叠厚厚的画本，右手举着孩子们亲手为蝙蝠侠绘制的姓名板。他们正站在哥谭最大的福利院门口，片刻之前孩子们簇拥着超人和蝙蝠侠，嚷嚷着最想要的礼物是让正义联盟在下周的节日来临时亲自出演他们绘制的童话故事。当然，几分钟前的布鲁斯如果知道蝙蝠侠在孩子们的心中居然应对这样一个形象，他绝不会轻易许下允诺，而现在，克拉克挤眉弄眼的表情再一次提醒他如今后悔也于事无补：

“你看，他们多可爱，多天真啊，他们什么礼物都不想要，就是想要我们陪他们过一个儿童节。唉，孩子们的故事里你可是最重要的主角啊，要是他们知道他们最敬佩的蝙蝠侠一点也不喜欢他们的故事，他们得多伤心，多难过。他们的身世已经很悲惨了，要是我们再……唉，戴安娜，你说呢？”

“够了。”他瞟了瞟绘本封面上那个刺眼的标题，沉痛地咬了咬牙，“按照孩子们要求的去做就是了。”

布鲁斯攥紧拳头，沉默地看着一反常态在他面前装腔作势的克拉克，怎么想都觉得超人这回没安好心。

2.

“很久很久以前，有一位勤劳勇敢的蝙蝠公主，他无忧无虑地生活在美丽富饶的童话王国。突然有一天，平静的童话王国从天而降一位邪恶的树人，它伴随着电闪雷鸣……”克拉克读到这儿停了停，朝被指派为特效人员负责在幕后放闪电的比利努了努嘴，在看到比利对他翻了个白眼后，他微笑着继续诵读画本：

“它用黑暗魔法诅咒了公主，夺走了王国。失去了幸福家园的蝙蝠公主为了拯救自己的王国，去往丛林深处召集了小红帽，又从海底找到了人鱼公主，同时，友星的氪星王子也赶来想要帮助他在地球上的好朋友蝙蝠公主。在小伙伴们的齐心协力下，他们用正义和友爱感化了邪恶的树人。然而，中了诅咒的蝙蝠公主还是陷入了长眠，于是小伙伴们不远千里找到了无所不能的仙女教母，仙女教母告诉他们，只有真爱之吻才能唤醒被诅咒的蝙蝠公主。这时，氪星王子挺身而出，没想到，他真心的一吻竟然真的奇迹般让蝙蝠公主醒了过来。从此以后，小伙伴们便开心幸福地生活在了一起……好了，这就是孩子们为正义联盟量身打造的《蝙蝠公主落难记》了。”

“无视掉逻辑上的漏洞，这个还算贴近现实的故事倒蛮可爱的。”亚瑟充分肯定了故事和布鲁斯组建联盟的整个过程微妙相似所带来的熟悉感，他抓抓下巴，很快又大感不妙地问，“我就是有个小问题，蝙蝠公主我知道是大蝙蝠了，人鱼公主难道是戴安娜？”

“虽然不知道为什么，但孩子们说除了长发的海王之外没人能演人鱼公主，就像除了我之外没人能成为仙女教母一样，”戴安娜和蔼地从不知道哪儿掏出孩子们亲手绘制的姓名板，噢，板子上那个小人身上五彩斑斓的仙女裙实在是太讨戴安娜喜欢了。

“他们怎么能因为我是长头发就让我演人鱼公主呢？”本来还想好好嘲笑蝙蝠一番的亚瑟抱住了头，他躲开克拉克递给他的姓名板，觉得自己是时候想个办法让陆地上的孩子们不要再被动画片荼毒了，“这些孩子的逻辑真的很要命！”

“不要和孩子们计较逻辑的问题，童真是多么宝贵的品质啊。”克拉克适时劝慰，目光却不停瞟向布鲁斯，布鲁斯侧过了身，假装自己暂时失去了听力。

“还好我是小红帽，虽然没什么戏份，不过我还是挺满意的。”巴里也跟着把凭空出现的姓名板挂到了胸前，看起来，在赛跑中让着孩子们还是有好处的，他相信小红帽是这个故事里最安全的角色了。

“真不明白你们在抱怨什么。”钢骨端详起属于他的角色，孩子们画在画板上头的钢铁枝丫让他哭笑不得，“如果你们愿意演邪恶的树人，我其实是不介意演公主的。”

“别这样，你可是这故事里唯一闪闪发亮的反派。”

然而，巴里贴心地安慰不止没有让维克多的脸色好起来，他的话，反倒惹得一旁的比利再也忍不住了：

“啊哈，你们到底有什么可不满的？”比利抢过绘本来来回回翻了三遍确认里面没有自己的存在——居然就连特效人员这个位置都是超人善心大发私自给他加上去的？！他气鼓鼓地抓住维克多，晃着他手臂开始协商，“有的演就不错了，要不你来放闪电，我来演树人？”

“那你来演人鱼公主，”亚瑟一把拉过维克多，把戴安娜递来的姓名板扣到了比利脑袋上，“我来负责特效。”

“不，特效人员挺好的。”

比利干笑两声，脱开亚瑟的手跑开，亚瑟见已成定局，不得不转而向整场会议中都一言不发的联盟顾问求助：

“大蝙蝠！你来评评理！”

还沉浸在后悔中的布鲁斯抿着唇，不想搭理任何人，他摆了摆手表示散会后便径自走开了。克拉克挡住还想追上去力挽狂澜的亚瑟，很是体贴地开解道：

“算了，给他点私人空间吧，蝙蝠公主的角色不是那么好驾驭的。”像是想到什么高兴的事，克拉克笑嘻嘻地眯起了眼睛，“我也得好好揣摩一下氪星王子的角色才行，说起来，你也要认真做做功课了。”

“哦。”亚瑟胡乱应了声，主要是超人宣誓一般说出自己的决心时兴奋地捏痛了他的胳膊，他揉揉逃出魔掌的手腕，又总觉得哪里不对劲，因为——

“这他妈有什么好揣摩的！”

没人回答他，亚瑟泄了气，早知如此他还不如不要不远千里万里跑来开会。他转头看着抱着绘本真的刻苦“钻研”起角色的超人，怎么想都觉得超人方才的话中有话没安好心。

3.

第一次彩排自然是要比预想中还要糟糕。拉长一张脸的亚瑟铁了心要置身事外，不管谁喊“人鱼公主”都不肯给出回应；邪恶树人虽然一心一意融入了角色，但除了重复的台词和狞笑之外维克多也没有其余表现空间；布鲁斯和巴里相比起来倒还算配合，要不是那道红色的身影总是在不适宜的时间强行出现在蝙蝠公主身边，戴安娜猜想布鲁斯原本可以表演得更自然一些。

“蝙蝠公主，麻烦你拿出作为布鲁斯•韦恩时十分之一的热情好吗？人鱼公主，孩子们的画里你和小红帽蝙蝠公主是好朋友，不要摆出一副想找他们干架的表情。还有，麻烦氪星王子不要总给自己加戏，蝙蝠公主并不需要你时时刻刻贴在他的身边！”

绘本打在戴安娜手上劈啪作响，作为勇敢扛起重担的临时导演，她就像故事里的仙女教母一样发挥了重要作用。

“其实我觉得前面都不重要，孩子们只要看到我们出现就会很开心的——”克拉克连连点头，以和事佬的姿态应和着戴安娜，他又飘去布鲁斯身边，将和他并肩站立的巴里挤开，意味深长地建议道：

“但是我觉得这个故事的高潮部分一定要好好排演，那可是孩子们最期待的场景了，不如今晚任务结束后，我和布鲁斯留下来再——”

布鲁斯冷冷地睨了他一眼，克拉克却没被吓退，他再度贴近和他挪开距离的布鲁斯，絮絮叨叨地围着他反复劝说起来。得以解脱的亚瑟趁这混乱凭空消失，无奈的戴安娜只得拉着巴里和维克多排演自己的部分，至于暂时没派上用场只得充当观众的比利，在看到联盟顾问和主席又像争吵又像调情的场景后，忍不住暗自感慨起来：

“居然连超人和蝙蝠侠的大战都以童话的方式误打误撞地表现出来了，真不愧是后现代超魔幻现实主义大作。”无所事事的比利摇头晃脑地翻阅着绘本，为孩子们天才的想象力感到欣慰，“要是给我也写个角色就更完美了。”

真是遗憾，都怪他加入联盟太晚，不然像他这样又会飞行、又穿着帅气披风、同时还会魔法的狠角色，一定是氪星王子一角的有力竞争者。

“等你成年了找到你心中的‘公主’以后再说吧。”

不知何时听到青春期少年心声的克拉克猝不及防出现在比利面前，他一把拿走绘本，对比利摆出了一个端正的微笑。本就满心不忿的比利酸溜溜地看着一脸得意洋洋离开的克拉克，难免觉得这个特意在他面前炫耀自己和公主是一对的超人根本没安好心。

4..

“蝙蝠公主，我这边处理完了。”隔着几万公里和杂音干扰都能听出愉快心情的克拉克在公共频道对着布鲁斯说道，“你可以让人鱼公主去西海岸，那里的侧翻事故需要他去搭把手。”

“这又是谁出的鬼点子？” 

没等其他人回应，刚打开频道的亚瑟就首先表达了抗议，他可是昨天才在会议上强调过他只会在儿童节上为孩子们破例，在那天到来前，他再也不准备参加任何彩排了。谁要是敢再提人鱼公主的事，他就要把那人丢到海沟族的地盘让他们好好见识一下什么才叫真正的海底世界。

“当然是氪星王子啦。”还没等克拉克主动认罪，对参与任何联盟集体活动都永远兴致勃勃的巴里就抢先解答起亚瑟的疑惑，“氪星王子说这样有助于我们在表演节目时更好代入自己的角色。”

“那个，亚……人鱼公主，”布鲁斯顿了顿，及时改变称呼后，他才复又开口打断了无意义的闲聊，“定位已经发给你了。”

“你怎么也开始了！”亚瑟心痛于布鲁斯的倒戈，“那比利那小子叫什么？”

“不要在意我。”比利识相地适时加入对话，“我只是个特效。”

亚瑟只好骂骂咧咧地放下吃到一半的午餐走出快餐店，真是稀奇，看起来就不喜欢胡闹的布鲁斯居然没阻止这件事的发生？唉，也许他当时没有力挺蝙蝠侠当正义联盟的主席是个错误。现在，作为报复，他也怪声怪调地对着通讯器嚷嚷起来，“哎哟，蝙——蝠——公——主——没想到你也玩得挺开心，你那天不是还……”

“闭嘴。”

布鲁斯低了两个调的阴郁声音钻进亚瑟耳朵，亚瑟刚想发作，克拉克又沉稳地抢过了话头：

“我觉得蝙蝠公主很适合你。”谁都听得出克拉克这句话是由衷的赞美，只不过这让大家都产生了一种、克拉克比起布鲁斯本人更喜欢蝙蝠公主这角色的错觉，“这两天我越想越觉得孩子们创造了一个很适合你的角色呢，如果童话王国代表哥谭，那你可不就是这座王国里最美丽最勇敢的公主——”

一阵诡异的沉默蔓延，亚瑟想了想，决定干脆关掉公共频道。很显然，这是个明智的决定，因为看起来完全陷入角色的氪星王子开始不停把蝙蝠公主挂在嘴边。没几分钟后，大家纷纷效仿了亚瑟的做法，而忍到最后一个才这么做的巴里回想起通讯器里每隔两三秒就会冒出的、克拉克带着笑意的声音，隐隐约约觉得突然对“蝙蝠公主”大献殷勤的超人似乎没安什么好心。

5.

克拉克在散会后的大厅拦下了布鲁斯。

“蝙蝠公主，和我一起去彩排吧？”他堵住布鲁斯的去路，强硬的气势怎么看都不太像友好的邀约，“我们的对手戏还没有单独排练过呢。”

“没必要。”布鲁斯总是会在克拉克面对面叫他蝙蝠公主时忍不住抽搐嘴角，这并不由他控制，因为克拉克那种过于享受角色的腔调实在太可疑了，“我到时会看着发挥的。”

“我还是觉得我们很有必要好好排练一下最后的高潮桥段，”克拉克没把布鲁斯的拒绝当回事，“现在你已经适应蝙蝠公主的身份了，那么接下来你势必要深入理解剧情，别忘了，你可是孩子们心中份量最重的女……男主角啊！”

“……可我甚至不理解这个桥段存在的必要性。”布鲁斯拧起眉头，深刻怀疑超人在故意为难他。

“你怎么能这么看待孩子们的心血呢？！”克拉克端起一副痛心疾首的神情，对布鲁斯说教得头头是道，“我猜孩子们可能原本就很喜欢《睡美人》或是《白雪公主》之类的故事，经典著作的影响力可不容小觑，否则孩子们也不会认为真爱之吻是整个故事里最重要的一段了，别看他们还小，可他们已经懂得这样一个吻是对感情的升华。”

愈发肯定超人别有所图的布鲁斯低头摸了摸下巴，战略性转移话题：“互联网时代下儿童过于早熟的问题确实应该引起重视……”

“我不是要和你讨论这个好吗！”

布鲁斯又在装傻，但克拉克根本拿他没办法，他急吼吼地拉住意欲离开的布鲁斯，却只是被他敏捷地闪开：

“那我们就没什么要聊的了。”

“唉，”克拉克凝望着布鲁斯飞速离开的背影哀愁地叹了口气，“要是知道蝙蝠公主一点都不懂氪星王子的心，孩子们该有多伤心啊。”

“不，这个世界上，除了你之外没有任何一个人会为此伤心。”

无声无息经过克拉克身边的戴安娜如是说道，她拍拍克拉克的肩后，冷漠地提醒沉浸在氪星王子一角中无法自拔的克拉克、自己早就知道他没安好心了。

6.

对能否让孩子们满意持悲观态度的戴安啊完全没想到演出居然超乎她想象得顺利。为了哄孩子们开心，亚瑟甚至特意在演出前往长发上绑了好几个粉色的蝴蝶结。布鲁斯声情并茂的台词可谓超常发挥，每每到他拉着小红帽和人鱼公主的手在临时搭建的小舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，孩子们都会跟着吱呀作响的地板咯咯笑个不停。幕后特效虽然因为因为气氛的感染用力过猛导致天花板和地板都被烧出了好几个坑，但孩子们却根本没被这点小失误影响。当然，与其说是他们牺牲自己实现了孩子们的愿望，他们都明白其实是孩子们赐予了他们珍贵的快乐。不管是仙女教母出场时孩子们情不自禁喊出的“神奇女侠是世界上最漂亮的仙女”，还是蝙蝠公主因诅咒陷入昏迷时孩子们揪心的小表情以及偷偷抹眼泪的反应，这群终日为拯救世界奔忙的超级英雄们在这一天，因为这群天真善良的小朋友更深地体会到了保护世界的意义。

“……真爱之吻是唯一破除诅咒的方法，只有真心的一吻，才可以让我们的蝙蝠公主醒过来。”

戴安娜挥舞着孩子们亲手制作的魔杖，入神的孩子们视线从飘动的彩带移到了扑通一声跪在蝙蝠公主身边的氪星王子身上：

“就让我来试一试吧！我对蝙蝠公主的爱是如此纯洁无瑕，如果我的吻不能让他醒来，那就让我和他一起死去吧！”

“那么，氪星王子的吻到底能不能让蝙蝠公主苏醒呢？”

随着仙女教母的画外音，被剧情牵动的孩子们纷纷将握在一起的小拳头举到胸前，他们目不转睛地看着超人和蝙蝠侠，祈祷这个童话故事能有一个美满结局。

“唉，可是，可是……”

谁知氪星王子突然用力叹了口气，然后摇着头站了起来。布鲁斯也不是不能当场坐起来然后拉下帷幕，然而他一点也不想让翘首以盼的孩子们伤心，所以他平静地躺在那儿，等着看孤注一掷的超人还能使出什么幼稚的招数。

“可是，我遇到了麻烦，我能问问你们该怎么办吗？”他殷切诚恳地望向台下的小观众们，他知道没人能拒绝超人的真诚：

“唉，其实啊，蝙蝠公主好像不是很喜欢我，要是他一点都不想要氪星王子的吻可怎么办呀？”

“不会的！”话音刚落，孩子们就纷纷举着手站了起来，他们着急地你一言我一语鼓励起似乎真的很是为此烦恼的氪星王子：

“氪星王子这么英俊勇敢！”

“蝙蝠公主不会不喜欢氪星王子的！”

“蝙蝠公主只是害羞了！”

克拉克对孩子们温柔地笑了起来，他缓缓蹲下来，又变作认真的表情对孩子们说道：

“可是就算蝙蝠公主只是害羞，我们也不可以成为不礼貌的人，如果别人不喜欢，我们绝不可以擅自亲吻他。”他看着孩子们对他用力点头一副铭记于心的乖巧模样，满意地再次让眼底泛起了狡黠：

“要不然，你们帮我问问蝙蝠公主，他到底愿不愿意接受我的真爱之吻好不好呀？”

要不是会引发“舞台”事故，布鲁斯绝不会这样心不甘情不愿地躺在花瓣上任由克拉克掌控局势。但事已至此，他所能做的也只剩用言语表明他才不是完全被动的那方：

“如果你只是想要一个吻，”孩子们七嘴八舌呼唤蝙蝠公主的声音将他的说话声完全掩盖，但布鲁斯清楚，那个一直以来都在时时刻刻关注他一举一动的氪星人不会错过自己的表态：

“你大可不必用这么曲折的方法。”

克拉克挑了挑眉，他重新跪到布鲁斯身边后俯下身去在他耳边说道：

“我想要的可不止一个吻。”

“那就要看看你有没有勇气来争取了。”

在孩子们惊喜爆发的欢呼声里，氪星王子的唇终于轻轻贴上了蝙蝠公主的，随着蝙蝠公主缓缓抬起的手臂勾住了真心爱着他的王子，退场的一众配角们也及时地为孩子们拉下了粉红色的帷幕。

7.

“其实这出童话应该叫《氪星王子追爱记》才对吧？”

对于维克多冷静的总结，大家纷纷投去了赞同的目光。在一片啧啧声中，正义联盟的成员们终于确定，得偿所愿的超人确确实实从一开始就没安好心。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年6月1日，以此记录。


End file.
